CPAP masks are commonly used to treat patients suffering from sleep apnea. A CPAP mask may be placed over a patient's face while sleeping to deliver air to the patient through the mask. The CPAP mask may cover a patient's nose and/or mouth during sleep to form a seal and ensure proper air flow. Straps can be used to hold the CPAP mask in place. Thus, a user can wear the CPAP mask and sleep with a steady supply of air flow throughout the night while the mask remains secure. The size of each patient's face can vary, however, preventing the CPAP mask from properly fitting a wide range of patients. This can cause a number of problems, such as air leakage from the mask, pain and discomfort during use, decreased effectiveness, etc. Varying mask sizes (small-large, etc.) may be used, but problems still persist, such as when the straps are tightened unevenly. Therefore, there is a continuing need for a comfortable and easily adjustable CPAP mask.